Harry Potter a Twilight
by Zaila21
Summary: SLASH. Mpreg. Žádná kouzla ani lektvary. Harry se přestěhuje z Anglie ke svému nevlastnímu otci, ten už ale žije se svou dcerou Isabellu z prvního manželství. Začne s ní chodit na střední školu ve Forks a náš příběh začíná.
1. 00 Informace - Hlavní

**Hlavní postava:** Harry Potter

**Vedlejší postavy:** Bella Swan, Charlie Swan, Eward Cullen, rodina Cullen, Jacob Black, Billy Black, všichni ostatní z Quiltské rezervace.

**Varování/žánry**: Slash, možné mpreg, romantika, drama, komedie, občas depresivní, náznaky zanedbání a násilí.

**Svět**: Děj se odehrává ve Forks. ŽÁDNÉ Bradavicke, žádný Brumbál, žádný chlapec, který přežil a žádná kouzla a lektvary.

**Detaily: **Vlkodlak je jen Sam a Paul. Ostatní jsou zatím zcela lidský. Bella se přistěhovala k Charliemu na konci srpna (Harry kolem konce listopadu), takže ano, zná se s Edwardem, ale neví, že je upír, ani že Quilté jsou vlkodlaci. Zná se i s Jacobem a ten se do ní už pomalu zamilovává.

**Důležitá informace:** Protože chci, aby to později bylo mpreg, tak jsem udělala malou změnu. Ve světě je známo, že se narodí chlapec, muž, který je od přírody submisivní a dokáže otěhotnět. Samozřejmě, je tu spoustu kritérii, ale ty nebudu teď vypisovat, jenom to oznamuji, abyste to věděli. (Podrobnější informace pak zasadím přímo do příběhu).

**Shrnutí:** Harry se přestěhuje z Anglie ke svému nevlastnímu otci, ten už ale žije se svou dcerou Isabellu z prvního manželství. Začne s ní chodit na střední školu ve Forks a náš příběh začíná.

**Věk postav****:** Harry – 17 let, Bella – 19 let, Cullenovi – stejně jako v originálu, Jacob – 18 let, ostatní – podle originálu.

**Prohlášení:** Nevlastní žádnou z uvedených postav, nechci na tom vydělat, ani to jakkoliv propagovat, psaná tvorba je pouze pro přečtení a zábavu.

**Vedlejší informace:** Napadla mě taková šílenost, že … no prostě mi vadilo, že by Harry potom zemřel na stáří… Já vím, že je to dětinské, ale prostě mě napadlo, že by se … _něco_ … stalo a to by vyvolalo Harryho přeměnu. Nějakou, na jakékoliv zvíře, upíra nebo něco jiného nesmrtelného. A teď mám několik možností.

Bylo by to stejné jako u vlků a stárnul by jenom, kdyby se neproměňoval.

Bylo by to něco úplně jiného (jiné zvíře), stárnul by pořád stejně, ale později, v nějaký čas by ho kousnul upír a byl by z něho polo upír jako byla Renesmé. (jiné zvíře by se vytratilo anebo zůstalo. To bych rozhodla až potom).

Za třetí mám, že by se vůbec nepřeměnil, ale jenom by se z něj stal upír.

Za čtvrtý mě vůbec nic nenapadá, takže bych vás požádala, aby jste mi napsali, nějaký důvod, kvůli kterému by Harry nestárnul…

Když nad tím přemýšlím, tak ani, zdá se mi už trochu moc, ale stejně mě to pořád trápí… Takže vaše názory! Zatím jsem pro možnost 2. Ale jestli se vám to zdá moc, tak to úplně vynechám.

_**VAROVÁNÍ! DŮLEŽITÉ PŘEČÍST!**_

**Hlavní pár****:** Protože nechci hlavní pár uvést hned na začátku -i když to později pozná asi každý- tak je mi jasné, že mnozí si vybírají povídky, které si přečtou hlavně na tom, který pár má hlavní roli. Proto sem přidám samostatnou „kapitolu", kde bude uvedený hlavní pár a k tomu pár informací, které se stejně dozvíte v příběhu.


	2. 0 Hlavní pár

_**HLAVNÍ PÁR! NEČÍCT, JESTLI SE CHCEŠE NECHAT PŘEKVAPIT!**_

…**-***!Prosím důležité! Přečtěte si to až dokonce!***-…**

**!Na začátek prosím ty, kteří si toto přečtou, aby to pak nezveřejňovali do komentářů kvůli těm, kteří si to chtějí nechat jako překvapení.**

- Pro ty, kteří jsou zvědavý, nedočkaví anebo to prostě chtějí vědět. Doufám, že vás nezklamu, ale hlavní pár bude Harry/Jacob. Vedlejší pak Bella/Edward.

- Pak je tu samozřejmě můj nápad s Harryho přeměnou, takže ti kteří vědí hlavní pár a můj nápad se jim zamlouvá anebo mají nějaký vlastní, ohledně této situace. Prosím pište své komentáře tak, aby se nedalo poznat, jaký je hlavní pár a pokud to nejde, napište mi na tuto e-mailovou adrese: lekazik

Samozřejmě musíte přidat svou přezdívku, aby potom -jestli se pro váš nápad nebo něco podobného- rozhodnu, to mohla zveřejnit a vy jste přijali zasloužené zásluhy.

*To je zatím vše, když mě něco napadne, tak to sem přidám. Tedy ohledně hl. páru.


	3. 1 Kapitola

**Prvním kapitola! **** Doufám, že se bude líbit. A prosím hodnocení!**

…-***_**1. KAPITOLA**_***-…

Zrovna teď sedím v taxíku a jednu do největšího a nejmodernějšího londýnského letiště, které se nazývá London Heathrow. Je to jedno z nejrušnějších letišť, takže z toho nejsem moc nadšený. Nemám rád místa, kde je moc lidí… Nejspíš je to celé kvůli mému dětství a osobnosti.

Už od mala jsem velice tichy, klidný a plachý. Spolužáci si ze mě utahují, že jsem jako holka a já jim to nemůžu ani vyvrátit.

Je půlka listopadu a já se i ve vyhřátém taxíku klepu zimou. Mám na sobě tmavě hnědý kabát, končící v půlce stehen, vyhřívaný, kapuci -s příjemnou umělou kožešinu- mám nasazenou přes zimní čepici a stejně mi je zima!

Rukavice jsem si zapomněl, když jsem ve spěchu odcházel… moje prsty jsou tenké, malé, teď chladem promrzlé a zkřehlé. Náruživě si je třu, zahřívám je svým dechem, přetahuju přes ně rukávy mého svetru a trička s dlouhým rukávem, ale stejně jsou pořád chladné …

…_stejně jako tvé srdce!_

Vykřikují mi v mysli dotčené hlasy. Ano. Vzpomínám si na ten den. Ale není to pravda! Nemám chladné srdce. Možná jsem tichý, plachý a neukazuji každou emoci … ale nejsem _chladný._ Vlastně jsem docela vášnivý! Jen jsem ještě nepoznal někoho, komu bych to mohl dokázat bez toho, aby mi to ublížilo. Táta a Bell, se nepočítají. To je rodina.

Na Olympijském poloostrově na severozápadě státu Washington, existuje městečko jménem Forks, schované téměř neustále, pod baldachýnem mraků. Od Anglie, skoro žádný rozdíl. A právě do tohoto městečka Forks, teď šťastný odcházím do exilu. Vlastně mě to samého překvapilo, když mi jednou moje maminkasdělila, že se stěhuji k nevlastnímu otci, což je docela ironické. Situace se zdá … složitá, řekl bych.

Moje biologická matka je Lily Potter a biologický otec James Potter. Krátce potom, co jsem se narodil, se moji rodiče rozvedli. Nevím přesný důvod, prý se „nepohodly", ale v mém raném dětství hrál hlavní roli otce Charlie Swan. Miloval moji maminku, žil s mojí maminkou, vzal si ji, ale nikdy neměli děti. Když mi bylo devět let, rozvedli se. Velice mě to zasáhlo. Miloval jsem svého nevlastního otce a zdáli se s maminkou šťastní….

No, … ironií je, že se vrátila, k mému biologickému otci Jamesovi. Nevím… ze začátku to bylo dobré, James si mě všímal, hrál si se mou a pomáhal mi překonat smutek ze ztráty nevlastního otce, ale pak … už si přesně nepamatuji, kdy k tomu došlo. Sotva co se mí ‚praví' rodiče vzali, všechno se změnilo.

V jedenácti mě poslali do internátní školy ve Skotsku a začali cestovat. Ve škole jsem trávil všechny prázdniny a domů se vracel jen na ty letní. Protože to bylo povinné. A pokaždé… každý rok, jsem se těšil, doufal, že mě uvítají s otevřenou náručí a úsměvy… a každý rok jsem byl zklamán. Nevítali mě, netěšili se na mě. Byl jsem jim na obtíž. Vůbec si mě nevšímali, nevěnovali mi pozornost a-…

Mohl bych se rozpovídat na hodně dlouho, ale nechci. Toto léto se narodila moje sestřička Rose a mě se rozhodli poslat k nevlastnímu otci, do Ameriky. Sice se ho slušně zeptali a byly mílí, s tím jestli si mě vezme k sobě, ale vůbec mu nedali šanci na odpověď. Kdyby to nebylo tak smutné, asi bych se zasmál.

No, takže teď jedu ke svému nevlastnímu otci, kde budu odteď žít. Na kdoví jak dlouhou dobu. Naposledy jsem ho viděl, když mi bylo jedenáct. Jezdil jsem k němu do Forks každé léto na měsíc, ale pak to mamka, zatrhla, že na mě má prý ‚zlý' vliv. Stejně si myslím, že v tom měl prsty James.

Docela se na něj těším. Je mi teď sedmnáct, takže jsem ho neviděl celých šest let. Jsem zvědavý, jestli se změnil anebo je pořád stejný. Vím jen, že po mé matce, už nikoho neměl a že teď u něj žije jeho dcera Isabella. Nemá ráda, když jí někdo říká ‚Isabella'. Vždy řekne: „Jen Bella." Nad tou vzpomínkou se usměju. Moc se na ni těším, ale na pískovišti si už asi hrát nebudeme

Takhle jsem přemýšlel zbytek cesty a řidič taxíku mě musel okřiknout, když jsme dorazily. Celý jsem se zarděl studem, nad mou nepozorností a rychle z taxíku vystoupil. S menšími obtíží, jsem vytáhl kufr, menší přepravní tašku a přes rameno přehodil batoh. Mrzutému taxikáři jsem zaplatil požadovanou sumu a automaticky se omluvil. To mám z dětství. Vždycky se omlouvám, pokaždé a vždy. Zůstalo mi to a asi zůstane navždy…

Letenku jsem si musel zaplatit sám, ne že bych si nějak stěžoval, ale každý asi předpokládá, že ji zaplatí rodiče. I táta to očekává, proto mu to neřeknu. Od svých jedenácti, každé léto jsem pracoval. Byly to samé lehké práce jen pět hodin denně i s obědovou pauzou, takže nic hrozného a navíc peníze se hodí vždy. Zvlášť když teď zavedli ty nespravedlivé poplatky za vyšetření u doktora. Mám neobvyklí zvyk dostávat se do problémů a být nešikovný. Táta mi řekl, že kdybych nebyl tak podobný svým biologickým rodičům, každý -i on- by přísahali, že jsem jeho a Renée syn. Jsem prý stejně nešikovný a nemotorný jako Bella.

Zadíval jsem se na letenku, zatímco jsem šel k jednomu z terminálů a za sebou přímo _vláčel _svá zavazadla. Zjistil jsem, že let je pořád stejný, což opravdu nevím, proč zmiňuju, jakoby se to mohl za těch pár let změnit. Je to z Londýna do Seattlu, pak se letí hodinu malým letadlem nahoru do Port Angeles a pak hodinu autem zpátky dolů do Forks.

Létání mi nevadí a na tu hodinu s tátou v autě se docela těším, i když mu dělá problém vyjadřovat city člověku přímo do tváře, mám ho rád a těším se na člověka, který mě rád stejně.

Táta byl vážně milí, pokud jde o celou tuhle záležitost. Zdálo se, že má upřímnou radost, že s ním budu bydlet a můžu snad říct, že je i rád, když nebudu se svými biologickými rodiči. Po telefonu mi sdělil, že mě už dokonce zapsal do školy a pokud jde o cestu do ní … řekl mi, že budu jezdit s Bellou. Nevím, viděl jsem ji naposledy, když mi bylo jedenáct, ale od té doby se mohlo změnit všechno. Snad je pořád stejná.

Když jsme přistáli v Port Angeles, pršelo. Nic překvapivého a já si ani nestěžoval. Mám rád déšť. Připadá mi, jako by mě chránil. Před okolním světem a lidmi, kteří mi chtějí ublížit. Vím, je to jen iluze, ale stejně ten pocit bezpečí je pro mě reálný a uklidňující.

Sotva jsem se vypotácel z letištní haly, přivítalo mě objetí mužských paží. Na poprvé jsem se hrozně lekl a už se chystal vytrhnout, ale pak jsem zachytil vůni charakteristickou pouze pro mého _tatínka…._ Se vší silou, kterou jsem dokázal vynaložit, jsem objetí opětoval a zabořil obličej do policejní bundy na hrudi. Kufry zcela zapomenuty na zemi kolem nás. _Je to ta dlouho …_ tak dlouho, co jsem svého tátu viděl, cítil a mohl obejmout.

„Ahoj tati." Zamumlal jsem tlumeně a cítil, jak se objetí zpřísnilo. Charlie mi vždycky říkal ať mu tak říkám, že mě bere jako svého syna a když se pak máma dala znovu dohromady s Jamesem, stejně trval na tom, že když budu chtít, tak mu tak mám říkat dál. Byl jsem za to opravdu vděčný.

„Ahoj, Harry." Zamumlal do mé kapuci, kterou jsem měl pořád na hlavě. „Jsem rád, že tě vidím." Dodal po chvíli.

„Taky tě rád vidím." Zašeptal jsem nazpět. Po chvíli se odtáhl s hlubokým, šťastným povzdechem. Podržel si mě na délku paží a kriticky si mě prohlížel. Nešlo jinak a já se začervenal. Nikdy jsem nebyl rád středem pozornosti, ani když si mě po několika letech prohlíží můj otec.

„Jsi tak zabalený do všech těch vrstev, že tě skoro nevidím." Uchechtl se po chvíli.

„No jo…" odpověděl jsem slabě se sklopeným pohledem. „Vždyť víš, jak je mi pořád zima." Dodal jsem s menším úsměvem a konečně na něj pohlédl.

_Vůbec se nezměnil. _Proběhlo mi hlavou. Pořád stejné hnědé vlasy, ostříhané na krátko a knírek. Ten je nejlepší, pamatuju si, jak mě vždycky rozesmál a já se mu posmíval.

Smutný úsměv mi vyvolali, jen pár vějířkovitých vrásek v koutku jeho očí. _Zestárl… všichni jednou zestárneme a umřeme._ Nevím proč, ale prostě se mi to takhle nelíbí. Nechci, aby můj tatínek zestárl a pak zemřel. Nechci, aby mě jediná osoba, kterou mám, opustila kvůli stáří a smrtelnosti. _Proč nemůžeme žít věčně… _pomyslel jsem si dětinsky.

„Ano vím." Odpověděl. „Proto jsem vytopil moje auto na nesmyslně vysokou teplotu, třeba ti tam bude alespoň trochu dobře."

Rozpustile jsem se na něj usmál. „Děkuju. To je od tebe milé."

Táta se dobrácky zasmál a s rukou na zádech a v druhé s mým kufrem a taškou mě doprovázel k policejnímu autu. „Co bych pro tebe neudělal, synku." _Synku. _I když to není můj biologický otec, stejně se tak chová, stejně mi říká, ať ho tak oslovuju. _Nezasloužím si ho…_

V autě mi skutečně bylo teplo, i když ne tak moc, jak bych chtěl, ale bylo to zlepšení. Sundal jsem si kapuci, čepici a vytáhli dlouhé vlasy stažené v nízkém drdolu zpod kabátu. Táta mě sledoval, zatím co jel pomalým tempem.

„Páni… narostli ti vlasy." Poukazuje ohromeně.

„No jo… naposledy mi je zastřihávala teta Sue." Odpovídám zamyšleně.

Vlasy mám do půl zad dlouhé, husté a černé po tátovi, ale jemně vlnité po matce. Mamka má světle hnědé, skoro až zrzavě červené. Líbí se mi dlouhé vlasy, vždycky obdivuji muže a ženy, kteří mají dlouhé vlasy. Nejspíš jsem na nich závislý. Ale nemůžu říct, že mně dlouhé vlasy sluší, i když táta říká, že jo. Prý vypadám roztomile. Při takovém komentáři není divu, když oba zčervenáme. Obličej mám oválný se zašpičatělou bradou, nos malý a kulatý, ústa, taky malá, plná a růžová a oči velké, mandlového tvaru a zelené - po matce.

„Tak to je už dlouhá doba." Zachmuří se.

„To jo." Odpovím tiše.

Ještě prohodíme pár slov o tom jak se mám, pak počasí a zbytek cesty probíhá v klidu. Což mi vyhovuje, protože jsem nějak utahaný z cesty. S opřenou hlavou o okýnko policejního auta si zasněně prohlížím zeleň, která mi ubíhá před očima a která nás obklopuje ze všech stran. _Možná … možná, že to odteď bude už lepší. Najdu si kamarády a možná … možná i někoho, kdo mě bude mít rád víc, než jako kamaráda…_

Táta zaparkoval, před domem, který se vůbec nezměnil a s mými zavazadly mě doprovázel ke dveřím, když jsem si něco uvědomil.

„Tati? Kde vlastně budu spát, když tu bydlí i Bella?" Ptal jsem se nejistě.

„Věděl jsem, že se zeptáš tak nejistě." Odpoví šibalsky. „Budeš bydlet v mé ložnici. Už jsme ji s Bellou přestěhovali. Neboj se, budeš mít svůj vlastní pokoj."

„To ne, tati! Nechci tě vyhodit z tvého pokoje!" naléhám nešťastně.

Usměje se na mě. „Nedělej si starosti. Budeš v mé ložnici, protože je na stejném patře, jako Bellina. Já jsem se přestěhoval do pracovny v přízemí, kde mám teď místo dvou pracovních stolů jeden a postel. Bylo potřeba to tam už uklidit. Ještě teď mám noční můry z těch hromad papírů." Otřásl se.

„Bože tati, promiň! Nechtěl jsem tě takhle zatěžovat! Mysle jsem, že bych-" byl jsem přerušen hlasitým smíchem.

„Harry." Začal, když se utišil. Chytil mou tvář do dlaní a vážně se mi zahleděl do očí. „Ty mě nikdy nezatěžuješ. Dobře?" ptá se. „Jsem hrozně moc rád, že jsem si přijel se mnou bydlet. Nelituju toho, nejsem z toho smutný ani vystresovaný. Těšil jsem se na tebe už od té doby, co tvá maminka před měsícem zavolala, dobře?" ptal se mě vážně, i když jeho pohled směřoval někam mimo mě, zatímco ten můj na zem celý rozpačitý.

„Dobře." Zašeptám tiše.

„Oou. Pojď sem, chlapče." Zašeptá a vztáhne mě do náruče. „Hrozně jsme se na tebe těšili i Bella. Ta o tobě nepřestala ani na pět minut mluvit. Pořád Harry tohle a Harry tamto." Žaluje, zatímco mě jednou rukou drží kolem ramen a druhou hladí po vlasech.

Tiše se uchechtnu a utřu těch pár slz, které si přeci jenom našli cestu. „A kde vlastně je? Bella?" ptám se.

„Jelo do Port Angeles s kamarádkami." Odpoví šťastně, možná až moc.

Zmateně se na něj podívám. Všimne si mého pohledu a hned vysvětluje.

„Bella si našla přítele. Dokonalého přítele. Až moc dokonalého. Tráví s ním hodně času. Až moc na můj vkus. Nehnou se od sebe ani na krok, takže jsem rád, že si vyšla i s někým jiným." Řekne.

„Aha." Odpovím, jakože to naprosto chápu. Což je pravda, teda, asi ne stejným způsobem, jako táta, ale chápu Bellu.

„Tak. Běž si vybalit a pak můžeme zajít na večeři. Bella řekla, že bude doma až později. Hrozně se omlouvá, že tu nemohla být a asi za to můžu já." Chápavě se na něj usměju.

_Chudák Bella a taky chudák táta. Je z toho celý vystresovaný. _Tiše se uchechtnu.

Po schodech nahoru a doprava. Po levé straně je Bellin pokoj.

Když vejdu, široce se usměju. Můj pokoj se vůbec nezměnil. Stejné krémové stěny, možná trochu „tmavší". Kruhový a _měkoučký_ zelený koberec, závěsy světle zelené. A postel. _Ach bože, tu postel miluju!_ Jelikož je můj biologický otec zazobaný a já ho nemám rád, požadoval jsem, aby mi převezl mou manželskou postel z Anglie sem. Samozřejmě, nebyl z toho nadšený, ale to, že tu je, že to vůbec udělal, dokazuje, jak moc chce, abych tu zůstal a nevrátil se. _Někdo jiný by řekl, že chce, aby ses tu měl dobře…_ dotírá otravný hlásek. Kdyby to byla pravda, tak by nenavrhoval, abych jsem v první řadě jezdil! Odseknu si obranně.

Postel je z třešňového dřeva, s bílým povlečením a -samozřejmě- zelenými, dekoračními polštáři. A mojí plyšovou žabkou. Ta samozřejmě _není_ důležitá… možná trochu.

_Bože, jak já tu postel miluju! _Trávím v ní nejvíce času! Dělám tam úkoly, učím se, poslouchám muziku, kreslím, čtu a někdy i jím… ale to tady asi dělat nebudu. Jde o to, že matrace a peřiny s polštářem, jsou speciálně na zakázku, to byl zase mámin nápad. Díky tomu se zahřeju mnohem rychleji než v běžné posteli. Prostě ji zbožňuju!

Po vybalení věcí jsem si dal na nabíječku MP3, která se mi během cesty vybila a převlékl se do „pohodlnějšího" oblečení. Což je černé, volnější džíny, stejný kabát, zimní čepice, ale tentokrát i šálu, rukavice a _sněhule. _Bylo mi teplo … překvapivě.

Sešel jsem dolů do obýváku a setkal se s tátou, jak si čte na pohovce noviny.

„Jsem připraven!" zasalutoval jsem z legrace.

Zvedl pohled od novin a neutrálním pohledem si mě prohlížel. „My jsme na Aljašce?" zeptal se s falešným překvapením.

Obrátil jsem oči v sloup a ukázal na brašnu, kterou se měl přehozenou přes rameno. „Vidíš? To je moje brašna, kterou mám mimochodem ne jen na doklady, peněženku a mobil, ale i na odkládání věcí, pokud mi bude teplo." Řekl jsem hlasem, jakoby to bylo naprosto jasné. „I když o tom pochybuju…" dodal jsem po chvíli.

Táta na mě skepticky hleděl, ale po chvíli si povzdechl a vstal. „No, už jsem vzdal jakoukoliv snahu tomuhle porozumět, ale pokud jsi připravený, tak vyrazíme!" dokončil.

„Ano!" vykřikl jsem a cítil, jak se mi tváře začervenali vzrušením.

Jen se zasmál a odešel k hlavním dveřím. Odložil noviny na stolek, obul se, popadl pás s pistolí, klíčky a šli jsme. _Už se moc těším! Je to doba, co jsem byl naposledy v restauraci na večeři nebo obědě…_

„Tak co? Je tu teplo, děvečko?" zeptal se srandovně.

Jen jsem po něm hodil zlobný pohled a dál si sundával čepici, šálu, rukavice a rozepínal si zimní kabát. Překvapivě tu bylo teplo, což mě dost překvapilo, ale na rozdíl od ostatních, kteří byli jen v tričku a popřípadě lehké bundě, já si svůj zimní kabát a ani svetr nesundal.

„Tak, tady to máte kluci." Pronesla s milým úsměvem servírka a mrkla na Charlieho. _Očividně jí zná… _spiklenecky jsem se na něj podíval, ale dělal jako by si toho nevšiml. Jen vřele poděkoval.

„Díky." Odpověděl jsem také a šťastně se podíval na svou večeři.

Měl jsem obří burger se spoustou hranolek, tatarku a salát. _Mňam. _Pustil jsem se do toho, jako hladoví vlk a vůbec si okolí nevšímal.

„Padá to do tebe, jakoby si týden nejedl." Prohlásí po chvíli táta.

„No, samozřejmě." Odpověděl jsem, zatímco se dál cpal, jako diví.

„Vidím, že tohle se vůbec nezměnilo, zajímalo by mě, kam to všechno házíš, když si pořád tak hubený." Pronesl skepticky.

„Jenom žárlíš!" pronesl jsem vítězně.

„No-o." protáhl. „Možná- ne vůbec nežárlím, jsi moc hubený na chlapa! Musíš nabrat svalovou hmotu, aby ses mohl prát za svou sestru!" říkal silným hlasem. Smál jsem se a nevnímal, jak nás všichni pozorují. „Hlavně pak musíš dát za vyučenou tomu Edwardovi… motá se kolem mé dcery příliš blízko!" pokračoval dál nazlobeně, ale každý věděl, že si jen dělá legraci a za chvíli se smála celá restaurace.

Zbytek večeře probíhal stejně. Když jsme pak jeli policejním autem domů, byla už tma a já jsem byl unavený, ale šťastný…

„Harry? Harry prober se. Už jsme tady." Mluvil někdo uklidňujícím hlasem.

„Ale já nechci…" zakňučel jsem a zamotal se více do sedačky. _Počkat, sedačky?_

„Copak chceš, abych tě do pokoje odnesl? Udělám to! Vážně udělám!" vyhrožoval a já se tiše zasmál a pomalu se posadil. „I když mě potom budou bolet záda…" dodal po chvíli zachmuřeně táta.

„To je dobrý. Už jsem vzhůru." Zamumlal jsem ospale a pořádně zívl.

„Tati?" zeptal se někdo ode dveří domu.

„Ano, Bells. To jsem já. Je tu i Harry, usnul mi v autě." Zavolal táta nazpět.

„Potřebuješ pomoc?" zeptala se nadšeně.

„Ne dobrý. Je to-"

„To je Bella?" přerušil jsem ho a okamžitě byl vzhůru.

„Ano je." Odpověděl s úsměvem.

Vypotácel jsem se z auta a dlouze se protáhl s pořádným zívnutím. „Ahoj Bell." Houkl jsem k domu.

„Harry!" vykřikla a běžela ke mně.

„Neběhej!-" vykřikl jsem na ni vyděšeně, ale bylo už pozdě. Podšmikla s se jí noha a rozmázla se jak široká, tak dlouhá na trávníku kousek od silnice. „Spadneš." Dokončil jsem a se smíchem se vydal k ní.

„Není ti nic?" ptal jsem se já i táta.

Se zvuky ‚au', ‚auvajs' a ,ouu' se pomalu zvedala -moc jí to nešlo-, ale než jsem k ní došel, tak se stalo něco zcela … očekávané. Ještě ne zcela probuzený ze spánku jsem zakopl _o vzduch_ a rozplácl se kousek od ní.

„Au." Řekl jsem na efekt.

„No, vy dva jste se teda našli." Pronesl se smíchem táta.

Oba dva. Bella a já, jsme se na sebe podívali a za chvíli se smáli jako šílený. Můj smích byl však za chvíli přerušen zíváním.

„Běž si lehnout, jsi unavený." Řekl táta ustaraně a pomohl nám, se zvednou. „Popovídáte zítra, cestou do školy." Dodal spiklenecky a usmál se, jak jsme sborově otráveně zasténali.

Překvapeně jsme se na sebe podívali a pak se ve stejnou chvíli zasmáli.

„Dobře." Řekl jsem a po rychlém objetí se s Bellou vydal do našich pokojů.

„Dobrou noc, Harry." Pronesla tiše, když jsme byly nahoře a stály před dveřmi.

„Dobrou." Řekl jsem nazpět s úsměvem.

„Jsem ráda, že tě vidím." Řekla s vodnatým úsměvem.

„Já taky." Odpověděl jsem tiše, načež si oba padneme do náruče.

„Zítra si promluvíme." Pronese nekompromisně po chvíli a po malém zamávaní odpluje do svého pokoje. Mile se za ní usměju a vejdu do toho svého.

Sotva vejdu, s unaveným zasténáním padnu obličejem napřed od _své _postele.

„Jsem u-na-ve-ný…" a musím se velmi dlouho přesvědčovat, abych vstal a převlékl se.

S obtížemi a protesty všeho co je ke mně nervově připojené to nakonec zvládnu a vstanu. Z komody naproti oknu, vytáhnu své oblíbené světle _zelené _a hlavně _teplé_ pyžamo a rychle se převléknu. Hned jak sundám kabát, už cítím, jak se klepu. S drkotajícími zuby si pospíším a pak se nadšeně vrhnu do postele, která je naproti dveřím a pořádně se do ní zachumlám. Na nočním stolku připravený budík.

Peřinu pečlivě zastrkám kolem mého těla, aby neutíkalo teplo. Pak si přitáhnu jeden ze zelných polštářů a silně ho obejmu. Se spokojeným povzdechem se ještě pořádně zavrtám do polštáře. Byl to dlouhý den, ale rozhodně ten nejlepší za poslední dobu.

Se spokojeným úsměvem na rtech usínám.

…-***_**KONEC 1. KAPITOLY**_***-…

**Doufám, že se líbilo. Upozorněte, když tak na chyby a názory prosím,! Když tak připomínky, co byste tam chtěli nebo nechtěli. ****Ovšem neříkám, že to tak bude, jen, že to budu brát na vědomí!**** Dík za pochopení! **


End file.
